


As They Walk...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo stumbles along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Walk...

Frodo stumbled and nearly fell. His hands reached out instinctively and clutched the arm of the one who walked beside him.

"Mr. Frodo? Are you alright?" Sam grasped Frodo's arms, supporting him carefully. "Please let me help, my dear one."

The ghost of a smile touched Frodo's cracked lips. "You help me just by being here," he whispered through a parched throat.

Sam kept one arm about Frodo, assisting him as they walked. Together, they moved slowly forward. Sam, with faith in a future beyond the Black Land. Frodo, with faith in the one upon whose strong arm he leaned.


End file.
